The present invention proposes a system for controlling the level of a liquid contained in a LPG tank or the like through a particular use of a magnetic detector.
This controlling and detecting system detects the inner state of the tank by means of a magnet. More precisely, this system takes advantage of the generated magnetic field and permits an electronic reading of the position of the liquid level. The system collects data and transforms them in radio signals to be detected by suitable control and/or alarm instruments.
In general, the detecting system according to the invention has an advantage over the prior art since it permits to avoid a direct visual control of the state of filling of the tank by the operator. In this way, it is possible to solve the problems relating to the running of the distribution both for single firms and associated firms.
As it is known, the liquid petroleum gas or LPG for a domestic or industrial use is contained in suitable metal tanks. These tanks are pressurized and completely hermetic.
Since the structure of such tanks is completely hermetic, it is not possible to verify the level of the contained liquid with a direct visual control.
Till today, the only possibility of controlling the gas level is the employment of mechanical level gauges which are provided within the tank itself and comprise a float which is equipped with a suitable gear on which a magnet is mounted.
The aforesaid magnet is connected with an outer dial from which it is therefore possible to control the level of the LPG by means of a suitable indicator.
However, this control system compels the user to make frequent checks. The user is compelled to frequently go to the tank. Further, the tank may be placed far from the building of the installation in question.
In addition, the known art is aware of some industrial activities for a remote transmission of data relating to the level of the liquid gas contained in the LPG tanks. However, these industrial initiatives employ a very limited technology which sometimes is even inaccurate such as the replacement of the dial with potentiometers or with mechanical contacts and the remote cable transmission of the level or also the remote radio transmission of the level.
It is evident that these solutions are not suited to a precise detection of the level of liquid gas contained within the tanks. At least, these solutions require the installation of complex equipments and expensive connections which sometimes are unreliable or difficult to be operated.
The aim of the present invention is the elimination of the aforesaid inconveniences by using a suitable equipment which permits one to electronically detect the magnetic field generated by a magnet and to transform the magnetic field into a radio signal to be detected with precision by means of a suitable receiver. The receiver may placed also at a distance.
Another aim of the present invention is the removal of those inconveniences caused by the frequent visual checks of the operator and the solution of the problems relating to the data distribution as well as the simplification of the data processing, the detection being carried out in a complete and safe automatism.
Another aim of the present invention is the detection of data that are received by the magnet by means of an electronic equipment. The conception and realization of this electronic equipment is very simple and limits the total cost of a service which guarantees a high level of reliability in the data transmission.
All the aforesaid specific aims, advantages and functions are reached according to the present invention by means of a system for controlling the level of the liquid contained in a LPG tank or the like such as those which comprise a float equipped with a suitable device on which a magnet is mounted, characterized in that out of the said tank and over the said magnet there is a transmitting apparatus coupled with at least a magnetic reader, which apparatus and reader are able to convert the state of filling of the tank in signals on the base of the angular displacement of the magnet, which signals are transmitted to suitable devices of reception and alarm including the satellite devices.